


Stupid Group Chats

by vocalpeter



Series: Stupid Group Chats [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low, Janoskians, One Direction (Band), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 4 idiots, 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5 idiots, 5SOS - Freeform, 5esohes, Allydia - Freeform, Banding, Bands, Daddy Scott and Stiles, F/F, Jalex - Freeform, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mashton, My Chemical Romance pun, Other, SS Layden, Steo, Steo ship is made, Stiles has no secrets, Tagging More as I go on, Teen Wolf, Theo just says stuff, Thiles - Freeform, Werecuties, Werepuppy Liam, all time low - Freeform, another 4 idiots, bandbonding, larry - Freeform, layden, one direction - Freeform, skira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalpeter/pseuds/vocalpeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically all my favourite people have group chats and there's a lot to talk about. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ashton: I'm not okay.
> 
> Ashton: I'm really not okay.

**Group Chat: Luke, Calum,** **Mikey** **, Ashton, Louis, and 4 others**

 **Harry:** Hiiiiiiii

 **Louis:** Hi luv

 **Zayn:** Vas Happenin?

 **Liam:** hay

 **Niall:**  Elo

 **Ashton:** Harry, why am I here?

 **Luke:** What's goin on brits

 **Calum:** Ashton's grumpy, my bad. Hi

 **Mickey:** HELLO FRIENDS

 **Harry:** Why does Michael seem to be the only one excited about our chat?

 **Zayn:** Cause we hear you talk all the time

 **Ashton:** That's quite rude and u say I'm the grumpy one, COLUMN

 **Calum:** MY NAM ISNT COLUMN

 **Luke:** Calum looks like he's going to attack Ashton omf

 **Louis:** Don't attack him! HES MY FAVORITE

 **Harry:** Pardon?

 **Luke:** BISH WHET

 **Michael:** WHAT DRUGS AR YUO ON

 **Calum:** LOUEH

 **Eleanor:** Can we just appreciate that Luke sounds like more of a white girl than me?

 **Liam:** Ha! True

 **Niall:** Got a point there

 **Zayn:** Truth be told

 **Ashton:** I MISS YOU AND TRUTH BE TOLD IM LYIN

 **Luke:** WHEN YOU SEE MY FACE HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL

 **Calum:** HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL

 **Michael:** WHEN YOU FIND A MAN THATS WORTH A DAMN AND TREATS YOU WELL

 **Louis:**...

**Zayn: ...**

**Liam: ...**

**Niall: ...**

**Harry:** THEN HES THE FOOL YOURE JUST AS WELL IF HE GIVES YOU HELL

 **Eleanor:** HOPE he gives you Hell.

 **Louis:** I can hear you lot from my hotel room

 **Harry:** ^^^ Our hotel room

 **Zayn:** We can hear you guys from all the way down the hall

 **Eleanor:** Why are you in the hall?

 **Liam:** Leest we rnt in te closit

 **Niall:** Liam, real words

 **Louis:** Who's in the closet?

 **Harry added: Luke,** **Jai** **, Alex, Jack,** **Zack** **and 1 other**

 **Harry:** Who mentioned what closet?

 **Luke:** Why is there another Luke in the chat?

 **Ashton:** What if I get their names mixed up?

 **Luke:** I will have Calum on your ass.

 **Ashton:** But I'd much rather have you IN my ass

 **Ashton:** Everyone left what the hell?

 **Eleanor:** I'm still here

 **Ashton:** What's your opinion on daddy kink?

 **Eleanor:** I don't know but my friend said it was really hot so I guess it is?

 **Ashton:** Liar, you think it's hot don't you?

 **Eleanor:** Well, DADDY, what do you think?

 **Ashton:** You make it gross.. ewe

 **Eleanor:** SEE!

 **Eleanor:** Bottom line is.. I don't like daddy kink...

 **Ashton:** Well that makes everything the same as it was before!

 **Alex:** Daddy kink is really hot actually

 ** **Rian:**** The hell?

 **Jack:** Its really fun to

 **Zack:** Why are we talking about this?

 **Ashton:** Because Michael brought it up before I left to find Eleanor's room.

 **Rian:**  Jack, you misused "to."

**Eleanor added: Tina and Gretchen**

**Eleanor:**  Now I sent off Tina to take Louis to get us all Starbucks

 **Gretchen:** Least it's not my turn, he gets whiney

 **Louis:** Quiet, you

 **Harry:** He gets whiney about everything

 **Louis:** babe, you're supposed to he on my side

 **Harry:** And I want you to be inside my

 **Alex:** oooh cliffhanger

 **Luke:** whet

 **Luke:** Was this wrong timing or....?

 **Ashton:** Well shit

 **Eleanor:** Least it's easy to find the white girl

 **Tina:** Got that right

 **Jai:** Well what have I gotten myself into?

 **Ashto** **n:** HELLO FELLOW AUSTRALIANS

 **Michael:** Shut the hell up

 **Calum:** trying to ride Michael's dick here

 **Alex:** What

 **Rian:** The

 **Zack:** Actual

 **Jack:** Seems hot

 **Alex:** JACK !!!

 **Zack:** way to ruin a band moment there

 **Jack:** What?

 **Rian:** I can literally see the sexual tension in the air.

 **Zack:** Same. I'm going to walk around town

 **Rian:** right behind you!

 **Jack:** Fuck me

 **Alex:** no

 **Jack:** FUCK ME

 **Jack:** LEX?

 **Jack:** lexy, ANSWER ME

 **Jack:** HELLO?

 **Jack:** Did everyone leave?

 **Jack:** Alex came into the room, we are going to have sex

 **Luke:** What the fuck did I just read?

 **Luke:** great, everyone did leave.

 **Ashton:** WHICH LUKE IS IT IM SO CONFUSED

 **Luke:** Your Luke

 **Luke:** Your Luke

 **Ashton:** I have a feeling you all want me to get murdered

 **Michael:** SHUT THE FUCK UP IM TRYING TO ENJOY CALUM RIDING MY DICK HERE

 **Rian:** love it

 **Zack:** fap to it

 **Luke:** It sounds horrible in that room! My music can't drive them out all I heard was "so tight" and then REALLY REALLY pornographic moans

 **Michael:** oh shut up, you just left because you are hard

 **Calum:** and in search for a certain curly headed drummer in our band

 **Ashton:** I thought you were riding Mike's dick

 **Calum:** I am

 **Ashton:** TEACH ME OH GREAT ONE

 **Michael:** literally, he is bouncing and playing Mario kart at the same time

 **Ashton:** speechless here

 **Luke:** guys we still got a problem here

 **Niall:** phone kept buzzing, what did I miss?

 **Ashton:** DO NOT SCROLL UO

 **Luke:** don't

 **Liam:** scrolling up

 **Niall:** me too

 **Zayn:** joining as well

 **Tina:** I saw people were scrolling!

 **Gretchen:** closing Twitter, the scrolling shit better be good

 **Eleanor:** must be. Ashton tried to take me phone - short stack

 **Harry:** saw we were all scrolling so i came back

 **Louis:** finally! a reason to check the text messages

 **Ashton:** I'm not okay

 **Ashton:** I'm really not okay


	2. Beacon Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles: No, you're a werepuppy
> 
> Lydia: You get it from your dads.
> 
> Liam: What?

**_Scott has added Stiles, Lydia, Allison & 5 others._ **

**_Malia has changed the name to: dUmb aSs peOpLe_ **

**Kira** : We are all gathered here today.. For the ceremony of Stiles' and Scott's wedding!

 **Stiles** : No we're not, be quiet you.

 **Allison** : Yeah, if anything Lydia and I are married.

 **Lydia** : I'd like to think that Stiles and Theo would be the two to get married though.

 **Mason** : Wait.. Stiles is gay?!

 **Stiles** : More so bi, but yeah.

 **Mason** : My gaydar must be broken.

 **Liam** : well.. this is awkward.

 **Hayden** : is this what all seniors talk about?

 **Malia** : We also make fun of how sophomore's dont capitalize words.

 **Mason** : Correction: some of us do! And, look who's talking, you have weird capital letters!

 **Malia** : It's a movie reference!

 **Kira** : I get ot.

 **Allison** : It***

 **Lydia** : Got It***

 **Kira** : you guys are meeeean!

**Stiles has changed the group name to: Beacon Puppies**

**Liam** : I like to think of myself as a wolf.

 **Scott** : Well you are.

 **Stiles** : No, you're a werepuppy.

 **Lydia** : You get it from your dads.

 **Liam** : What?

**Malia has added _Theo_  to the chat: Beacon Puppies.**

******Theo:** heyyyy

 **Allison** : Is he the guy Stiles is obsessing over?

 **Theo** : What?

 **Stlies** : NO!

 **Lydia** : That was supposed to be a secret, Alli!

 **Kira** : Stiles is crushing on Theo?!

 **Malia** : #steo anyone?

 **Liam** : again, is this all you guys talk about?

 **Scott** : Oh, so Stiles and Theo already have a combo name? They aren't even dating!

 **Hayden** : Alpha Dad is upset, Liam.

 **Liam** : He's not my dad!

 **Theo** : I feel like I'm missing something important.

 **Mason** : Nothing really.

 **Lydia** : I am #1 Steo Trash then. 

 **Stiles** : Steo isn't happening.

 **Liam** : Seems like it should.

 **Allison** : I will go down with this ship.

 **Malia** : I ship it more than Skira.

 **Kira** : I ship it more than Allydia.

 **Lydia** : The fact that Alli and I are your OTP is still weird to me.

 **Theo** : Should we just tell them?

 **Mason** : Tell us what?

 **Hayden** : What?

 **Liam** : What should we know?

 **Theo** : Stiles and I are dating

 **Lydia** : ??

 **Allison** : KIRA YOH OWE ME 30 BUKS

 **Scott** : I litERally threw me phONe WHat?!!

 **Malia** : See. He does the random capital letters too.

**Kira has changed the group name to: Steo is endgame**

**Stiles** : What next? You're gonna tell them we're fucking too?

 **Lydia** : scoTT YOU OWE ME 20 BITCH HAND IT TF OVER!

 **Malia** : Next thing you know #Layden is gonna come true

 **Hayden** : ....

 **Liam** : wUt?

 **Mason** : in other words.... All aboard S.S Layden.

 **Scott** :MY SONIS GROWING UP SO FAST!

 **Theo** : Sonnnn?

 **Stiles** : Long Story. pizza and movies at mine tonight?

 **Malia** : Stiles...

 **Lydia** : Did you just

 **Allison** : Pull the

 **Kira** : Netflix and chill card?

 **Mason** : ???

 **Scott** : GET SOMMMME

 **Liam** : I'm confused.

 **Hayden** : Does that mean Stiles tops?

 **Theo** : ha! he wishes!

 **Allison** : maLIa anD KIrA GIVE ME MY MONEY BETCHES!!

 **Stiles** : I fucking hate this group.

 

 


End file.
